volare of magic
by moorer002
Summary: when two of the members are abducted the guardians are pitted against the ultimate power and the central point of all magic in the form of a living... being
1. Chapter 1

Witch: Volare the magic

Cornelia Hale stared at the wall in regret, having a younger sister was so annoying. Caleb was back on Meridian to body guard Elyon but he came back over the weekends. "Cornelia, did you hear about the new boy! He's so cute" Irma Lair squealed popping up in her line of vision so fast she over balanced and the chair went flying into a wall.

"Sorry" Irma apologized as Cornelia jumped up furiously. "Irma how can you say such things aren't you and Andrew dating?" Hay Lin asked. "Yeah" Irma nodded. "Hey Cornelia where's Caleb isn't he supposed to be here by now?" Will Vandom asked as she and Taranee Cook descended the stairs to the silver dragon's basement. "He should be here but he decided to stay and help Patrol Meridian" Cornelia huffed. "Again, this is what the seventeenth time he's done this to you" Taranee spoke up. "Caleb's been ignoring you a lot lately ever since Nerissa and Phobos were locked away and we haven't been needed. Maybe we should pay him a surprise visit" Will suggested pulling out the heart of Kandrakar.

"No way… he has been ignoring me if that's the way he wants to be then that's just fine with me. Besides you guys actually have dates tonight… and I'm babysitting Lillian" Cornelia huffed stubbornly. The other guardians stared at her in surprise. "Okay" Hay Lin replied hesitantly. The girls headed back upstairs and then headed their separate ways.

Yan Lin watched Cornelia and then her eyes narrowed 'something is not right' she thought.

Kandrahkar

"Has any one seen Luba? I can't find her or the aurameres anywhere" Halinor asked as she entered the gardens. "The aurameres are gone" Tibor repeated surprised. "Yes they are and so is Luba" Halinor nodded. "She probably had business to do on another world and took the aurameres with her, she's done that sometimes" Althor suggested timidly. "Perhaps, but wouldn't she of told the oracle she was going?" Halinor sighed frustrated.

"What's happened to frustrate you so profoundly friends" The oracle asked stepping in to the gardens from a recent tear. "I can't find Luba or the aurameres anywhere" Halinor told him.

The oracle gasped "alert the guardians immediately" he ordered his brow knit together in worry.

Earth

Hay Lin smiled then blushed as Eric kissed her goodbye… on the lips. Ever since Eric, Nigel, Matt and Andrew had found out about their powers things had been absolutely the best. The girls could count on them to cover for them when they needed it. Eric pulled away and with a smile back he walked away leaving Hay Lin feeling like she was going to melt.

She happily opened the restaurant door and headed inside. After relocking the door she made for the flat she and her family lived in upstairs but stopped midway up the stairs as her father appeared holding the phone out for her. She took it cautiously and put it to her ear.

"Hello" Hay Lin said into the receiver.

"Is Cornelia there? Please she hasn't come home yet and Howard is away on a business trip" Elizabeth Hale practically yelled into the phone.

"No she went home hours ago" Hay Lin replied.

"What???" Elizabeth shrieked. After that a new male voice came on over the line.

"Hay Lin right? Look I know its late but would you mind coming down to the Hale's apartment we need to ask you a few questions" the policeman told her.

She glanced at her dad and he nodded "sure thing officer I'll be right down" she told him. The officer hung up and Hay Lin turned and headed downstairs after handing the phone to her dad.

She raced down the street feeling her knees wobble slightly. All at once a furry catlike hand shot out of air caught her around the throat and pulled her towards it's owner. The last thing that could be seen of her was her coat as all at once she ended up face first in dirt. The first thing she noticed as she raised her head was Cornelia bound so tight she looked like she was having trouble breathing. She hardly opened her mouth to shout as she felt snakes slither around her body then wrap themselves around her so she was tied like Cornelia, with her wrists bound behind her back and her arms pinned to her side. Her legs were bound just above her knees and on her ankles. She gasped as they became thick heavy ropes that seemed to crush her whole body.

A foot pushed her over so she was on her back staring up at a half cat half human similar to Luba standing over her grinning from ear to ear. Her hair was longer then Luba's but the resemblance was there. She forced herself to look behind the odd feline and saw to her horror Luba bound and tied in the same fashion unconscious. "You've done well. The earth and air guardians are the last two pieces of the puzzle. With the auramere guardian out of the way the plan shall go smoothly" a voice cut out of the shadows, the odd feline purred happily at the compliment but said nothing. After that she blacked out as the restraints were to tight.

Earth… days later

"Two guardians in one night" Will groaned as she flopped down on the couch beside Matt. "Nerissa is pretty happy in her imprisonment so it couldn't be her" Irma sighed leaning against Andrew. Andrew smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "Phobos is locked up tight in the forbidden city under strict watch along with Cedric and Miranda. It wasn't them" Taranee agreed glancing at the television screen as pictures of Cornelia and Hay Lin appeared on the screen. Nigel took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Looks like there's someone new out to do wrong" Matt commented putting his arm around Will's shoulders.

"Yeah… only the sad thing is we haven't had the heart to tell Caleb and Elyon Cornelia is missing yet" Irma sighed relaxing back against Andrew. "What about Hay Lin?" Andrew asked. "We told them about Hay Lin already and they haven't slept in days. If they found out about Cornelia it could be a catastrophe" Will explained. "So instead of being honest with them your keeping them in the dark?" Nigel asked. "Yes… which none of you agree with…? Will we should tell them" Taranee sighed glancing over at the leader of the guardians.

Will stood up and pulled the heart of Kandrahkar out. Taranee stood up then both guardians looked at Irma expectantly. Irma sighed unhappily then stood up as well. "Guardians unite" Will said and the heart of Kandrahkar ignited with a fierce glow. When it cleared the three stood in guardian form. A beam of magic shot out of the Heart and a tear opened up. The three guardians dived through and then it disappeared.

Meridian

Elyon rubbed sleep from her eyes and turned her attention to the three guardians. Caleb seemed to be jittery beside her. The three had requested the both of them be there for an important piece of information they had to tell.

"Alright look Elyon, Caleb we're sorry we never told you this before we didn't wanna upset you but this is something you have to know" Will started to explain reluctantly. "Hay Lin wasn't the only one whose gone missing" Taranee added softly. Irma noticed the way they were backing out of it sighed and blurted out "Cornelia is missing, she was the first one taken. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry."

Elyon and Caleb stared at them and then " She's gone," Elyon repeated disbelievingly. "That was unexpected" Caleb agreed rather stunned. "Without a trace just like Hay Lin. We've tried everything but whatever we try comes up with no results. We haven't made astral drops because their parents noticed before we did that they were gone. To make one would be problematic then any good. The only thing we can be certain of is that it's because of someone magical because Luba and the aurameres are gone without a trace. You haven't had much sleep have you?" Irma commented without a worry.

"Magical so Nerissa and Phobos were nothing compared to what we're dealing with now. Oh dear I do hope their both alright" Elyon said drifting down in her throne as tears welled up in her eyes. " We can't just sit here if Cornelia is in any danger we have to act fast," Caleb stated angrily. " Who're we gonna act against Caleb we don't even know who we're dealing with or any information to start on" Will asked her eyes met Elyon and Caleb's and they both stared back worry and pain clearly visible on their features.

Affliction Adulteration Bog

Hay Lin sat up stiffly in the soft smelly mud. Cornelia groaned softly as she started to sit up. The ropes were gone they could breathe fully but it hurt to move. " Hello guardians I suggest you lie down before you do internal damage to yourselves" a soft-spoken voice said from behind them. Both guardians turned swiftly only to double over coughing and wheezing as their body's were flooded with pain. They forced themselves to look up at the voice and found the odd cat standing watch her head cocked to one side staring at them through woefully innocent eyes. "Where's Luba" Hay Lin demanded. "inside" the odd cat replied without much interest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's inside?" Cornelia snapped her eyes narrowing as she forced back the pain.

"I need your help" The cat ignored the question and tilted her head to one side.

"Why should we help you? Our friends are in great danger and let's not forget the fact you kidnapped us" Cornelia snapped back.

"My master is in danger... It was the only way" the cat whispered and tears stung at her eyes to which she blatantly tried to suppress.

"I don't think we've been introduced yet my name is Hay Lin and this is Cornelia to whom do we have the pleasure of meeting?" Hay Lin quickly interjected.

"Siriddian" the cat replied sullenly.

"Who's your master?" Cornelia asked catching onto the air guardians plan.

"I can't say but she's in great danger" Siriddian replied now shuddering violently.

"Okay well if we agree to help can you do something for us?" Hay Lin asked quickly trying to soothe Siriddian's nerves.

"Like what?" Siriddian asked genuinely confused.

"Let us and Luba go" Hay Lin replied smiling brightly.

"I can't he will be angry and attack my master" Siriddian sniffed.

"How about freeing Luba instead? I mean he can't attack your master if only one gets free can he?" Cornelia asked calming down considerably.

"Alright" Siriddian nodded morosely.

"Good now where is Luba?" Cornelia asked gently.

Siriddian reached under her rich robes and withdrew an amazing necklace of precious jewels solemnly holding it out in the light.

"Luba" both guardians cried out simultaneously.

Miriddian

Elyon paced back and forth in front of the window deep in thought there was something wrong here but what?

"You're highness Irma is here to see you" Drake announced bowing in the doorway.

"Send her in" Elyon replied turning her full attention to the doorway.

"Hey" Irma smiled as she entered the spacious room though in human form not guardian form.

"Any news?" Elyon asked desperately.

"We don't know yet" Irma replied smiling brightly.

"What do you mean?" Elyon asked surprised.

"There's a new bookstore in town the very same one that Cedric owned but there's a catch, an old lady bought it and lives there with her granddaughter" Irma smiled as she explained.

"So?" Elyon asked wondering what she was getting at.

"Her granddaughter is the teenage version of you and her name also happens to be Elyon" Irma replied proudly.

"What?" Elyon staggered backwards in confusion.

"That's what I said to Andrew" Irma nodded.

"Is it even possible?" Elyon demanded.

"Apparently we've seen her she's like your twin except teen version and there's more according to her grandmother after they moved here their pet cat up and vanished" Irma nodded.

"I'm confused" Elyon gasped.

"I'm heading back to earth to see her and find out anything we can about her" Irma sighed.

"I'm coming with you this I have to see for myself. Drake let my parents know where I've gone and tell them not to worry" Elyon ordered already opening a fold in the room.

Both stepped through and came out in the Silver Dragon's basement where Will and Taranee were waiting patiently. At first they were surprised by Elyon's appearance but then understanding dawned on them.

"Let's head to the bookstore" Will stood up and headed for the door with Taranee, Irma and Elyon behind her.

Having stepped through the fold Elyon now wore her everyday purple outfit fitting in perfectly on the street.

The walk was a brisk one full of gossip and Elyon stopped to stare at the newly painted, furnished and enlarged book store Cedric had once owned.

"Impressive huh? For a moment or two we thought the teen was you" Irma smiled.

"Yeah what happened to the other stores?" Elyon nodded.

"They went out of business" Will shrugged indifferently.

"Let's get this over with if we are identical I'd rather know about her now then later" Elyon exhaled sharply and headed for the door which opened silently.

The interior was amazing and doors led off into rooms titled alphabetically, the main room had a huge desk complete with cash register where an old lady sat tentatively hitting buttons.

"Oh hello you must be here to see my granddaughter" the old lady cried out overjoyed.

"Yes ma'am" Taranee nodded.

"Elyon there are some people here to see you" She called out oblivious to the intercom.

"I'll be right there grandma" was the reply.

It felt like eternity before the teenager appeared coated in dust and dirt from the back room.

"Well what do you want" she asked leaning against the desk.

Mutely the others moved out of Elyon's way and both stared in mutual surprise.

"I think we'd better talk" The teen finally managed.

Elyon nodded unable to articulate any words.

"Don't worry your highness I'm not even remotely a threat" The teen sighed beckoning towards a set of stairs roped off in the corner.

"How'd you?" Elyon stammered.

"I'll explain but right now I think there's more pressing business to deal with" The teen replied already climbing the stairs.

"How do you plan to get Luba out of the necklace?" Cornelia asked curiously as the two guardians followed Siriddian through the dense forest.

"How'd you get her into the necklace?" Hay Lin gasped energetically.

"My necklace is like the Advisors we are able to trap and release those who would harm our master within and use their power and life force as the bars of the prison" SIriddian mumbled her cat ears lowering significantly.

"Why don't you release her now?" Cornelia asked slightly peeved.

"The aurameres must be returned along with Luba or you will be without power" SIriddian replied her gaze firmly fixed on the path before her.

"What!!" Both guardians came to an abrupt stop and stared at her in shock.

"Did I forget to mention that?" she asked innocently.

"Yes" Cornelia snapped.

"We aren't going another step until you tell us what's going on. Who's your master?" Hay Lin demanded.

"I can't say it's not allowed" SIriddian replied.

"Well what about you... or is that not allowed either. We're trusting you and we don't know a thing about you" Cornelia snapped.

"I obey my master" Siriddian replied rather confused.

"Uh yeah we know that already" Hay Lin replied.

"That's not information. What are you? Where do you come from? Are you in a position of importance?" Cornelia practically yelled.

"I protect my master" Siriddian replied tentatively still not catching on.

The guardians exchanged bewildered looks and turned to leave exasperated. They didn't get more than two meters before they blacked out hitting the ground just under a large drooping tree.

"Tea?" Elyon offered heading for the kitchen cupboard.

"Yes please" Will replied for them all figuring it best to be polite.

The teen filled five mugs with water then added five tea bags into each setting them in the microwave for ninety seconds.

She set milk, sugar and then the tea on the table, the scent of vanilla came out strong and inviting.

She gently set a small gold, silver and white box in the center of the table. There was a strange crystal shaped like a triangle in the center of the top that swirled wildly about.

"Okay here's the deal my cat is missing and that only ever spells disaster" the teen sighed tapping the crystal tip gently.

"Yeah your grandmother told us that already" Irma snorted.

"What you don't know is that she has metamorphic capabilities she has three forms, average house cat, humanoid cat like Luba, and large wild cat with wings three times the size of a car" The teen continued ignoring Irma's remark. The crystal provided holographic images as proof and they stared in disbelief.

Elyon stared at the teen and leaned back trying not to stare at the crystal as she felt her powers being pulled meticulously in all directions.

"Okay that doesn't sound good" will sighed her attention caught immediately.

"Her power is roughly the amount parallel to ½ the known world hearts in existence; believe me you were never supposed to find out about us. My reasons for coming here aren't going to leave me much time to locate her and with my advisor my only means of protection I'm going to be on my guard all the time" the teen took a sip of the vanilla tea and exhaled sharply.

"Why do you look like me?" Elyon asked again.

"Technically you were created in my image and as a secondary safeguard should my protectorates ever fail" the teen replied.

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Taranee asked eyes wide.

"The five of you are the guardians, thus it's your duty to locate her and bring her back to me" The teen replied finishing off the tea.

"Yeah well we'd love to help but we're kind of lacking two guardians" Irma replied.

"Did I mention that if you find her you'll find the missing guardians, as for Luba and the aurameres knowing Siriddian their likely to show within a couple hours" The teen continued unimpressed.

"Look we've got to go, thanks for the tea and all but it's getting late" will scowled as they stood up, departed and all but ran out the door.

"They'll be back" Her grandmother said over her shoulder having teleported in after watching the guardians hurried departure.

"Hope your right I could never forgive myself if their friends are harmed all because of me" Elyon sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay that was just freaky weird" Will sighed as the girls all but raced for the park.

"I know what you mean Will but that's not her real form" Elyon stated firmly.

"Are you certain?" Taranee asked.

"Positive my powers were haywire, and her names not the same either I can guarantee after she has her cat back she'll have a completely different form and be using her name. she said she had only one protector I think she's glamoured herself to blend in and confuse anyone who might come looking for her" Elyon nodded sitting down on a park bench.

"Well we ought to go guardian on her butt and make her give us the truth" Irma announced.

"No not until we know who we're dealing with, until then no one goes near the bookstore. Elyon stays on Meridian and we'll talk to the oracle" Will shook her head feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that had been happening.

"Alright but come see me the minute you're done" Elyon nodded apprehensively.

"Right lets go" Will nodded and casting a quick glance around both girls created a fold, one to Kandrakar and one to Meridian.

The oracle was waiting for the guardians when they started up the steps.

"Hello young guardians something troubles you?" he queried.

"Hey Oracle we`ve got another problem`` Will smiled then launched into an explanation of what had transpired at the book store.

The oracle listened intently then he sighed seemingly quite troubled by this news.

`` So what do you think`` will asked.

``Her name is Magnellenix, and if you say she has created a duplicate identity to that of Queen Elyon this could be very serious indeed"the Oracle sighed.

"So this is bad" Taranee moaned.

"Very you say she told you Elyon was created as her body double in case of serious danger to herself" Oracle mused.

"Yeah is that weird or what" Irma nodded.

"That was not the truth everyone is created as a body double whose identity she will assume to draw attention from the guardians. By posing as Elyon she has doubtless achieved her goal and will appear in her true form and under her true name" the oracle shook his head sadly.

"She seemed real concerned for her cat" Irma smirked.

"The cat will doubtless make an appearance in the near future with the other guardians though in a way no one will notice immediately" The oracle nodded.

"Okay so what do we do?" Will asked.

"Keep locating the other guardians and if she makes a move of any kind let me know, keep vigilant but remember she has two guardians and since one has been deployed to a singular task the other is not far off. Magnellenix is not evil rather the opposite whatever she's doing in Heather field it's for the good" The oracle cautioned.

"Right we'd better let Elyon know what's going on and get back before anyone thinks we've vanished" Will clutched the heart of Kandrakar and hoped they were doing the right thing.

"Cornelia are you alright?" Hay Lin asked as Cornelia sat upright.

"I'll be fine but where are we?" Cornelia asked.

"Inside that accursed jewel, until we're released there is no way out" Luba answered rather cranky.

"You promised you'd help us" Cornelia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I promised that but my mistress has plans that you mustn't interfere with" SIriddian replied.

"Cornelia yelling isn't going to help us" Hay Lin whispered.

"Why would her mistress order us imprisoned in a jewel" Cornelia fumed.

"Your sister" Luba reasoned.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin turned.

"The oracle was imprisoned when your sister's powers were siphoned and so he remains unaware that she gained them earlier than anticipated. Cornelia was taken so that she could not interfere directly or attempt to protect Lillian. Hay Lin was taken so that Yan Lin would be occupied with worry over her safety and I was taken as I was in a position to alert the oracle to the information after her mistress makes her move. The aurameres were taken so as to ensure the guardians powers would remain intact" Luba explained patiently.

"Oh that makes sense" Hay Lin stared her eyes wide.

"Oh no Lillian!" Cornelia gasped in horror.

"Will! Irma! Wait" Taranee gasped racing up the street towards the other guardians.

"Hey what's wrong?" Irma asked.

"I just talked to the Lin's their under the impression Hay Lin went to art camp, they don't even remember calling the police!" Taranee blurted the news out fast.

"What" Will stared.

There was stunned silence amongst the guardians and then Will managed to shake it off "we'll try talking to the Hale's after school" she finally decided.

"Right let's just hope nothing else goes wrong today" Irma moaned.

"Mistress, all is as you commanded" Siriddean sailed into the room gracefully the jewel hanging from her neck.

"Ah Siriddean there were no problems" the teenager turned away from the book shelf.

"No mistress all is as was specified" Siriddean bowed deeply.

"Then there is no need to continue this charade" and with that the teenagers form was bathed in bright light. When it faded a teenager with long bleached blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail stood before her. Her outfit had changed in to a purple and white skin tight short dress with sleeves sitting just off her shoulders. A crystal star shone around her neck and her boots took on a more stylised appearance.

"Darken its hue so no one can see through it" the teen ordered.

"As you wish mistress" the cat once more nodded.

"You're leaving" the old lady went rigid when the teen approached the door.

"If we're going to accomplish anything I am required to act the part" the teen waved the concern off and stepped onto the street.

"A baby sitter" Lillian stared up at her parents in shock.

"Just until these out of town meetings stop" her father soothed.

"What about Cornelia" Lillian asked.

"Oh honey your sister is at that prestigious figure skating camp remember now you've nothing to worry about" Mrs Hale chuckled.

"Lillian it'll be alright" her father shook his head and smiled.

"That's right dear Napoleon will protect you" His wife agreed and the conversation ended with the ringing of the doorbell.

"That's her" Elizabeth announced.

"Better let her in we're running late" her father agreed and she was ushered her towards the door.

"Hello you must be the babysitter" Mrs Hale threw the door open.

"Exley" the teen offered fingering her star crystal nervously.

"We'll just head out numbers are on the fridge" Mr hale called out and both Hales darted past luggage in hand.

"Okay then awkward" Exley sighed turning to Lillian and smiling.

"You have a weird name" Lillian stared.

"Thanks I think" Exley smiled stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind her.

"What's it short for?" Lillian asked innocently.

"Magnellenix" Exley replied.

"Cool I think we'll be great friends." Lillian beamed dragging Exley towards the living room.


End file.
